Heat in the rainforest
by goku-mistress
Summary: They met across space, two people from two different civilisations and together they found love, but will their love cause war or peace? warning in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakarotte moved with extreme caution trying not to wake the sleeping form next to him. The sun had just touched the sky, but already he was late. Once he had managed to untwine himself away from the brown haired woman, he set about putting on his saiyin clothing followed by his armour.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" He turned at her low voice, she stretched lazily before him letting him rake in her naked body. "Are you escaping me again?" She asked smiling coyly at him, his eyes heated, his animal instincts saying claim her but he resisted the urge, he was already to damn late!

"I have to leave Mara, you know that we set off today." He told her as he sat down on the bed to pull on a boot. She sat up instantly,

"But when will you be back?" She said alarmed. She thought for sure that she had him; she believed that it would only be a matter of time before he claimed her as his mate. But now he was leaving and he didn't know when he was going to return, and she didn't know if he even was going to return…She sulked to herself and crossed her arms. Kakarotte knew she was going to be angry with him, that's why he wanted to leave without her knowing. He simply had no feelings for her, but she had a delectable body and satisfied his urges. But he always left before she got to attached. Like she was doing now.

"I'm going Mara, I think its best you forget about me." He said holding her gaze.

"YOU BASTARD! Get out, I never want to see you again, you user! You bull-headed ignorant…" He left before she could finish, it was better this way, otherwise he was just leading her on, she would come back to him after he came back, and she always did.

The early morning sunshine blinded him; his hand shaded his eyes as he started walking. His tail twitched with apprehension at the thought of today's mission, he knew something exciting was going to happen, his senses revelled with it. An open encampment was placed in front of the large ship, it held saiyin's who had travelled from other parts of Vegeta and had no other accommodation. The encampment wasn't even that big, it held about two hundred men at most. This was because most of them lived in the main city.

Kakarotte walked through the camp, other saiyins were beginning to wake and some had even started packing things away, several greeted him as he headed towards the large metal ship.

"Kakarotte! You're late!" An impatient Radditz shouted to his sibling, both were so unalike to be brothers, but brothers they were, what one lacked the other possessed complimenting each other. Radditz was reserved and always thought with his head, whilst Kakarotte was easy going and always listened to his heart.

"Nothing new then?" Vegeta stated stepping down from the ship, his cloak following behind him. Kakarotte and Radditz bowed before their prince. Vegeta merely grunted to his companions.

"Who's left?" Vegeta said noticing a few missing spaces.

"Nappa's already on board, so that leaves Turles, Bardock and Brolly left to arrive." Radditz told Vegeta Goku yawned wandering where his father and uncle were.

A commotion could be heard in the distance, the three saiyins turned to look at what was going on.

"I bet I know who it is." Kakarotte said to the others, but Vegeta and Radditz already guessed themselves as to who it was.

A small circle had formed around the two fighters, two saiyins were fighting and were really going at it, both were large but moved with fluid grace as they dodged punches and kicks. Brolly was enjoying himself; he hadn't had a good brawl in a while.

Brolly was just messing around but the other younger saiyin seemed to be taking it a bit to seriously, Brolly knew he could finish this fight with one punch but he wanted to let the other saiyin think he was winning. Both stepped back a distance and powered up to super saiyins.

Saiyins were a warrior race skilled for their fighting techniques, and most of the universe trembled in fear at the name 'saiyin'. But what they made up for in brawn they lacked in brains. Saiyins theory was always destroy now ask questions later, so they hired other alien races to design technology for them. So the saiyins now had the brawn and the brains.

Brolly was just about to end it when he saw Vegeta coming from the corner of his eye with an angry look on his face. And because Brolly wasn't concentrating the other saiyin took the opportunity to hit Brolly square in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

All the men laughed, and let the three saiyins past so they now stood before Brolly, who was sitting on the floor holding his jaw.

"That serves you right!" Radditz told him sternly whilst Kakarotte tried to stifle a laugh. Vegeta looked at Kakarotte and gave him a look, which made him keep a straight face and posture.

"Brolly I warned you about this! We don't have time, we should have already left by now." Vegeta told him, Brolly stood and dusted himself off before bowing to his leader. Vegeta scowled at the group until they followed suit and bowed as well.

"Hurry up and finish packing, the ship will leave in thirty minutes with or without you." He yelled to the men so they could clearly hear him. "I do hope all of you will be joining us or suffer the consequences!" All the men moved quickly after Vegeta had walked away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

The four saiyins returned to ship where Bardock and his brother, Turles, were waiting impatiently.

"Hey you told me to be here early, and look what happens, you all turn up late." Bardock complained.

"Hold your tongue Bardock!" Vegeta growled as he stepped up to the ship.

"What's up with him? Did he get out of the wrong side of the bed or something?" Bardock whispered to the others.

"He's always like this first thing in the morning!" Radditz claimed stepping onto the ship.

"I thought Vegeta was always like that." Kakarotte whispered back as the others tried hard not to laugh.

Once the ship was in motion, the six saiyins sat around a table. Vegeta dismissed whoever wasn't meant to be in the room and then stood up.

"Lets gets this over with, I hate briefing. Kakarotte you'll be in charge of taking the exploration team down and finding a suitable place for us to land and set up camp. We're not sure if there's any life on the planet so don't die."

"Nice to see you care about me your highness."

"Oh shut up Kakarotte." Vegeta carried on, "Bardock and Radditz you're with Kakarotte." A small moan of despair could be heard in the background. "Brolly and Turles will remain on the ship keeping in contact with you three, to make sure you stay out of trouble." The saiyins nodded to Vegeta for confirmation. "Got that, good get out of my sight." Vegeta said leaving through a set of doors, which led to his private quarters.

The others left to the bridge where they waited to see the planet.

"Chron? Give me some information on this place!" Kakarotte shouted. He walked over to a large screen as the small alien did as requested. "What's this place called again?" he asked to whoever was listening. Radditz came up behind him.

"Do you ever pay attention?" Radditz said annoyed with his younger sibling. "Its called Gallephan, the planets surface is mostly made out of tropical plants and water."

"So more or less likely something will be living on it!" Bardock said looking up at the screen, which showed a green planet.

"Don't worry we'll be ready for them." Kakarotte said confidently to his father.

"How long before we arrive Chron?" Radditz shouted.

"About thirty light days my lord."

"Good just enough time for breakfast then." Kakarotte said patting his stomach.

"Is food all you think about?" Radditz said disgusted.

"Well I am a saiyin after all." Kakarotte reminded him as they all left to go to and get food.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun glared down onto her but not once did she blink from the brightness of the sun. Her hand remained steady on the bow as she focused on her target; a small deer grazed below as she hid, perched up high in a tree. She released the arrow sending it swiftly through the air, the animal died instantly. Chichi was excellent with the bow and arrow, her weapon of choice, she dropped out from the high tree and landed on the floor, she rearranged her small white tunic and moved a piece of hair behind her ear as she walked slowly up to the dead animal.

Her aim had been true; she'd known where to hit the animal so it would feel as little pain as possible. She got a piece of rope and tied the animal's legs together and headed back to the temple.

Chichi was a Gallephan warrior and ancient warrior civilisation where only women were permitted to live. You had to be chosen to become a Gallephan warrior, either by courage, strength or by bloodline. If you were selected to become a Gallephan warrior it was a huge honour, unless you were born into the civilisation, like Chichi, Chichi was the princess of the Gallephans her mother, saffron, ruled with a firm yet gentle hand over her people. Yet Chichi still had to take a test to prove that she was a true Gallephan, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday she had been blindfolded and taken to a random part of the planet where she had to survive and find her way home. It was all the more important for Chichi to survive this test, as she was their princess.

Men were not allowed to live on the planet, if a child was born a boy it would be sent to a random planet where it was up to nature for it to survive. Chichi had ever only seen one man, her father, the ox king. But only up to her eighteenth birthday was he permitted to come to the planet and see his only child. She was now twenty years old and missed her father sorely.

She could plainly see that her mother and father loved one another dearly. She saw the pain in her mother's eyes when she had to say goodbye to her husband, never knowing when they would see one another again.

Chichi forced a smile on her lips, today was not a day to be feeling sad, today was a joyous occasion where the celebration of the great Goddess Athena had bestowed the Gallephans with this planet. That's why Chichi had been out hunting; tonight a massive feast was being prepared for the entire temple.

Once Chichi was closer to the temple she saw women training and practicing their fighting skills. Most used swords but few women had honed the skill of the bow and arrow. For the bow and arrows used by the Gallephans were special, they were made of gold and the arrows held powers, the arrows could be told to turn into anything the user commands. Chichi had been using the bow and arrow since she was eleven and was one of the best on her planet. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday her mother gave her the very special bow and arrow set.

Various women greeted chichi warmly, children ran up to her vying for her attention.

"Princess Chichi, look what I found!" A pretty blonde haired girl said showing an intensely purple flower. Chichi smiled warmly and knelt down to the girl's level.

"That's very beautiful Amara, do you know what this flower's called?" The small child shook her head. "Its called a snap dragon, because of the shape of the petals, see?"

Amara laughed gleefully as she saw the shape the flower made.

"You know there's a legend that goes with this flower, if a male ever gives you one of these then he's meant to be your true love."

"But mommy said men are bad."

"Yes sweetie but its only because of what happened to your mother that she distrusts them." The child cocked her head to one side, confused,

"You'll understand when you're older." Chichi said patting the girl's head. "I've got to be going now, we need to finish preparing for tonight."

The girl ran off, Chichi felt her throat tighten with emotion, would she ever be able to have children? Not if her mother had anything to do with it. Chichi loved her mother dearly but was beginning to get fed up with her no male rule. Maybe she'd change that once she becomes queen? Chichi walked slowly to the temple, letting her feet drag, her mind wander.

She reached the solitude of her room, where it was cooler, she lay down on her bed and let out a breath. She was bored. It was the same everyday, she was happy that it was peaceful but, God what she'd give for some adventure in her life.

It was then that a faint droning noise could be heard in the distance, disturbing her musings.

"What the hell is that?" She mumbled to herself, it was then the noise seemed to be coming closer and louder, Chichi quickly ran to her window in time to see what appeared to be a small metal ball go over the temple and head off into the distance.

Some of the women yelled allowed, worried, children ran to the comfort of their mothers. Chichi ran to get her bow and arrow and jumped down from her window, quickly noting where the metal ball was heading.

"What is it?" A woman asked nearby.

"It's those heathen males, they found where we are, and they've come to take us back!" One hysterical woman said.

"Calm down, no ones going to you away." Chichi said looking the women in the eyes holding her shoulders. "Someone go and warn my mother, tell her to send some warriors over to the Laguna waterfalls."

"Yes your highness but where are you going?" A woman questioned

"I'm going to find out what it is." With that Chichi secured her bows and ran in the direction of the mysterious metal ball.

"Nice landing." Bardock said sarcastically as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks dad!" Kakarotte smiled, completely missing the sarcastic comment. The door to the pod opened, the three saiyins were taken back by the scenery before them.

Lush tropical tress rose high above their heads, variously coloured flowers covered the ground with green grass.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Bardock said amazed.

"Its incredible." Radditz joined in,

"You going to write a poem about it." Bardock said fluttering his eyes making Radditz blush,

"Shut up father." Radditz said huffing his shoulders. Kakarotte climbed out of the pod and breathed in deeply the smells of he rainforest.

"Come on, I want to go and see it." The three saiyins walked off.

A few minutes later Chichi circled the area from above, in a tree. She saw a door had been opened but no sign of life was nearby. She went in for a closer look. She touched the cool metal surface, before looking inside to see three very empty chairs. She was somewhat disappointed; she was looking forward to seeing what species had invaded their planet.

Chichi searched in all directions wandering which way they had gone, it wasn't until she saw the remarkably huge footprints did she wander what the hell these things were? She bent down to study them closer, it was easy to decipher which direction they had one, broken twigs from a brushes were left behind.

"This is definitely turning out to be an entertaining day." She said to herself before walking off in the direction of the footprints.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakarotte, don't blame me if you drop dead after eating those?" Bardock warned his son.

"Why's that?" Kakarotte asked

"Because they might be poisonous you idiot! We have no idea what is edible or not on this planet you simpleton!" Radditz scolded as he smacked his younger brother over the head.

"Ow! But I'm starving"

"Stop it, both of you!" Bardock said as they carried on walking. Kakarotte stopped as he listened intently for a second; he scoured the surrounding area with his eyes.

"Kakarotte?" Bardock asked looking back,

"I thought I heard something. Go on I'll carry on behind." Bardock nodded in understanding and he and Radditz carried on. Kakarotte walked slowly behind, making sure his feet didn't make a sound. His smell had picked something up, he'd never smelt anything like it, and he had to find where that sent was coming from, but it kept moving, either above him or from the side of him. He definitely felt a pair of eyes on him.

333

Chichi had nearly kicked herself for letting slip a small giggle. She couldn't help it for some reason, she had felt sorry for the male. Never had she been able to give herself away to her prey. And yet as soon as she saw the one called Kakarotte she had made more mistakes today than ever before.

But she had been in such awe when she had first seen the invaders. The only other male she had seen was her father, and guessed that's what all males looked like. But these were all sleekly toned and muscled. It was the one called Kakarotte that had desired her attention, the others had muscles, but this one seemed, well beautiful, she guessed.

His eyes were dark and fathomless. For many minutes she stared at nothing but his eyes. She noted the way his emotions displayed across on his face when, she guessed his sibling, would point out some remark. She had heard him laugh, and had seen the dimples at his cheeks when he flashed a brilliant smile. His hair was so black that it had tones of blue in it.

Her eyes had wandered down then, the armour only covered his body leaving his arms free and unrestricted. She wandered if he would actually fit into anything that covered him, because the size of his muscles were incredible, even when he was relaxed they seemed to be there, intimidating. But as she watched him now, looking, no doubt for her because of the stupid mistake she had made, he was tense and ready. Almost twice she had nearly been seen. Thank Athena she could jump like a jungle cat, high into the trees.

She had been concentrating on him too hard again, as she felt her footstep onto a twig, and before she could move it snapped. She quickly looked through the leaves of the bush and saw him walking towards her. Her heart raced as she moved quickly and jumped into the tress again. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until she let it out slowly when she was in the tree.

3333

Kakarotte had definitely heard something or someone was following them, the broken twig he had found confirmed it. And he guessed that it had moved into the trees again. He could easily fly up there, but this was turning into a game for him. He'd give it this, whatever it was it was definitely quick. But would it be quick enough to dodge a ki blast he wandered?

He could sense exactly where it was now he had a clear scent of it, it was in the tress again. The scent had been driving him mad, it smelt so sweet and inviting, he didn't know why but his body had responded to it.

Kakarotte pretended to start walking again, he heard the movement on the ground again, and it was over to the left of him, a little behind. He looked ahead, Radditz and his father were not in his sight now, but he could still sense where they were with their ki level.

He let the energy form in his hand, holding it for the perfect moment. There! He let go of the small energy blast and watched as it made a small explosion on the ground.

333

Chichi hadn't had time to move as she saw the energy ball coming straight for her, she had no idea what it was but she knew it could hurt her. Her reflexes took over then as she quickly fired an arrow.

"Shield!" She yelled aloud. She watched in amazement as the ball exploded mere feet from her. Well at least the shield had worked! But before she had time to think of her next move, a dark shadow fell over her body, as she looked up into the eyes of the male.

He looked even more intimidating then before, he must be what? At least another foot or so above her head.

At first glance, he looked somewhat shocked before his face had a self-satisfied smirk on it that she wished to slap from him! She also regained her composure, remembering her bow was ready in her hand. Chichi quickly fired one,

"Smoke!" She said, and quickly jumped into the safety of the trees again.

Kakarotte coughed and tried to keep his eyes open through the smoke to see where she had gone. He had been astounded that it was a female that had been toying with his senses. Well at least he could understand why his body went wild, it was her scent that had been driving him mad.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; well at least from the quick glance he got of her anyway. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily. Especially when he wanted to see more of her.

He used instant transmission to appear before her, Chichi was in shock that he had appeared out of no where, she screamed and then lost her footing on the branch she was on and was now falling down through the canopy. She closed her eyes expecting some sort of pain, but instead something hard caught her, she peeked open one eye and saw him again looking down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Strong arms were still holding her, she tried to wriggle lose but he just held her even more tighter but without hurting her. And for some reason it felt right being in his arms.

"Put me down!" She told him sternly.

"No, i don't want to." Her heart skipped a beat at those words. He did nothing but smile down to her.

"Ok big guy, what will it take for you to put me down?" She asked him.

"A kiss." He replied, and before she could muffle a sound his lips were on hers, her mind slipped as his hard mouth moved over hers, she didn't even realize that he had put her down until he pulled away. She opened her eyes slowly to look up to his mocking ones and before she knew what she was doing, her hand pulled back, and slapped him full force across his face. She regretted it as soon as had done it, but he had taken advantage of her.

"That serves you right, taking advantage of my innocence like that." she said cautiously taking a step backwards from him, he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her back to him, her body pressing against his hard chest, his face was know immobile from emotion.

"Give me five minutes and I'll sort out that innocence for you." She blushed from his words, she wanted to slap that smirk from his handsome face but he was still holding her arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Let go of me this instant, or you'll be sorry." she told him narrowing her eyebrows on him.

"Tell me your name?" How could he change the subject at a time like this?

"No!"

"Then I'm not letting you go." He simply told her.

"You had better let my daughter go this instant male if you value your life!" A womans voice told him, Chichi looked around to see her mother and her guards surrounding the two of them ready with their bow and arrows, how long had they been watching for? Chichi hoped not for very long.

Kakarotte gave a sly smile and released his hold on Chichi. Chichi quickly put some distance between him and reclaimed her bow and arrow.

"Tell me why you are here? And where are the other male's?" Saffron asked. He didn't say anything, his eyes just remained on Chichi. God why her? "Fine we'll take him as a prisoner, since he won't talk. Tie him up." He didn't put up a struggle, just went willingly, Chichi thought something was going on, some sort of struggle but nothing, his eyes just remained on hers until they lead him away.

She couldn't understand the change of character in him, he wasn't like this with the others. Why? Was it because of her? She walked along behind the group slowly, her mind was thinking of nothing until she remembered his kiss, then thats all she thought about for the rest of the way home.

3333

"Where'd Kakarotte go?" Bardock asked after he noticed the unusual quietness.

"He's heading back north, do you think he's found something?" Radditz answered.

"At a guess yes I'd think he's found something...Brolly, can you see him on the screen at all?" Bardock asked into his communicator.

On board Brolly watched the screen and then he cocked an eyebrow.

"I've found him, and you were right Bardock, he's definitely found something alright, i don't know why we didn't see it before but we've detected other life."

"So Kakarottes introduced himself to the locals has he?" Bardock smiled,

"Maybe he does have a brain in their somewhere after all." Radditz said dryly.

"Tell Vegeta, then let us know what we should do?"

"Alright Bardock, I'll let you know soon, brolly out.

On the ship Vegeta walked into the control room just when Brolly had finished talking,

"Well?" Was all he asked,

"They've found life on the planet sir, and we think the habitants have taken Kakarotte." Brolly told Vegeta.

"No, I know Kakarotte, he's let himself be captured, but for what reason?" Vegeta asked himself.

"Does this change things sir?"

"Yes it does, instead of just taking the planet we now have a war to contend with...maybe thats what Kakarottes up to, maybe he's been captured to get better acquainted with them?"

3333

Kakarotte followed, his mind was blank apart from when the wind blew her scent towards him. When she had first landed in his arms he had meant what he had said, he didn't want to let her go, she was so small and fragile in his arms but her scent was what kicked in his sayin instinct, the desire had hit him hard, nothing he'd ever felt before, it just intoxicated his senses and he wanted more. He knew he had scared her, he had to try and remember not to be so forceful next time.

Thats why he didn't put up a fight, well it wouldn't have been much of a fight. They were all weak beyond existence to himself, but it was those damn arrows that were the problem.

As they walked back, he saw the village and the huge marble temple that shone from the setting sun. When he was walking through the village, he wandered where all the men were? He also saw the looks that most of the women were giving him, what'd he'd done? They led him to some sort of tent and tied him to a pole with rope? Oh these women had no idea what power he had did they? But he would play along with them for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A small ray of light filtered through a hole in the wooden hut, Kakarotte awoke only to shut his eyes from the sunlight. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, he was meant to have stayed awake and try and sneak away so he could find his brother and father. But then the gallephans had brought him so much food, at least they were feeding him!

Kakarotte had figured out that last night was some sort of celebration, there had been a huge fire, and all the women had convoyed around it listening to music and dancing. He had been disappointed that he couldn't sense the women he had so recently become infatuated with. He had hoped she would come to him, but she hadn't.

He guessed that it was still early morning, because no one was awake, it just seemed like a peaceful morning, but that struck a chord in Kakarotte, what had woken him up then?

He used his senses to try and locate a predator, but he couldn't smell anything. He stood up slowly and easily loosened his bonds, he looked around the circular hut carefully. He heard a footstep behind him and prepared for an attack. He felt something reach out behind him, he moved that quickly that he definitely surprised whoever it was that was now on the floor underneath him. Kakarottes hand covered the female's mouth as he watched her eyes glow with fear then to anger. He smiled knowing that she would show up sooner or later.

"You promise not to cause any commotion if i move my hand?" He asked her, she seemed to mumble something and couldn't quite make out what it was that she was saying.

"YOU BAST..." She yelled, as his hand moved back to cover to mouth.

"Oh, thats what your saying. Nod your head that you promise not to scream this place down when i let go?" She moved her head in confirmation.

Kakarotte moved his hand off her slowly, they both regarded each other silently, and it was only when Chichi realized that his body was on top of hers did she say,

"Do you think you could shift your weight?"

"I kinda like it here,"

"Thats not the point!" She ground out, "If you don't move I'll scream at the top of my lungs making every single person in the village come out here."

"Alright Princess as you command." He reluctantly sat up as she scooted over to the farthest point in the hut, she still felt she was still too close to him. Maybe she shouldn't have come here in the first place. But she had stayed awake most of the night worrying about this complete idiot, so if she let him go she shouldn't have a guilty conscience anymore?

"How did you know i was the Princess?" She asked him.

"I didn't...the name just befitted you i guess." He said smiling at her, she couldn't help but returning the smile but caught herself after a few moments. "Why are you here?" He asked her, but she couldn't give him the real reason why she had been compelled to come back to him.

"I'm letting you go." She said simply, "But i can see you didn't need my help after all, rope is obviously too easy for you." Kakarotte laughed at her words, he knew full well that most material's couldn't hold him. Not unless it was tied by her hand.

"Guilty conscience?" He questioned her causing her to blush, why could he read her like a book?

"No," she quickly denied him. "The sooner you leave the sooner I'll be rid of you." She stood up and looked at him. His power that emitted from him seemed to fill the entire hut, power that was drawing her to him.

"I don't believe you." Kakarotte told her moving closer to her, "I think that you'll miss me as much as i'm going to miss you, face it princess somethings happening between us, we both want each other."

"Oh get over yourself." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to miss you in the slightest."

"No your not." He told her walking towards her. "Because your coming with me."

3333

Bardock and Radditz had already returned to the ship, they waited to receive their next orders.

"Do you think he's alright?" Radditz asked Bardock.

"I'm not so sure, he has been gone a few days now." Bardock replied, "I think its best we tell Vegeta, he'll decide what further action to take against them."

33333

Chichi again screamed in vexation, profanity beyond the likes of anything, Kakarotte had ever heard was still coming from her mouth, after an hour. But Kami she was beautiful when she was angry, and when he had told her that she just yelled at him all the more, except she had a huge blush on her face at the same time.

Chichi finally stopped to catch her breath, she sat down on what she hoped was a chair. A very large chair until it started shrinking. She jumped straight back up ready to attack it. Kakarotte laughed at the look on her face, he came up behind her and made her put her fist down.

"Its not living 'Kerima' it just adjusts to the size of your beautiful backside when you sit on it, for comfort." Great she felt like an idiot.

"You could have warned me! And don't call me 'Kerima' i don't know what it means," Kakarotte was about to open his mouth again, "And don't tell me! It sounds to personal for my liking!"

"Alright, Princess. At least you've stopped shouting now."

"Yes well it doesn't seem to be doing anything for me does it? And don't answer that, its a rhetorical question." She remained standing up, he was close to her again and her brain became blank again. Great he'd just taken her against his will and she was still attracted to this guy. Maybe she had gone crazy, or this was all some dream. It did feel very surreal to her, the thing that made her feel the most angry was that she was not afraid of him, this felt right for her.

"If i'm going to be staying here, could i at least know your name?" She asked him turning around to look at him.

"Its Kakarotte." He said giving her a slow sexy smile. She could swear she was drooling.

"I'm Chichi." She told him back.

333

"WHAT! WOMEN! The whole planet is run by girls! This is too easy." Vegeta said shocked. "And Kakarottes been captured by Women! I want a small team for this mission, we'll watch them first before taking any further action." Sayins parted to prepare.

"Kakarotte, where the hell are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So why are you agreeing to stay with me?" Kakarotte asked her, they had both been talking and learning about each other all afternoon. Although time seemed to have flown for them both.

"Well as a princess its my duty to learn about other cultures... i suppose?" She told him.

"We do that too." He said to her, but he didn't tell her that they took over the planets and then sold them off to the highest bidder, she didn't need to know about that.

Kakarotte had been utterly captivated by her, he'd never met anyone like her before, she was smart and had a very, very tempting mouth which he had stared at for a long amount of time during their conversation. Normally he didn't like to talk, or rather listen to the female species but he wanted to know everything about Chichi.

"Oh? Well this is sort of our first time, we haven't had anyone find our planet for centuries."Chichi carried on.

"Well that sounds kind of boring."

"Don't get me started on that topic. Don't get me wrong i love the peace but i'm glad you decided to land on my planet." She blushed as she watched him smile from what she had just said. That smile he had was too sinfully sexy, she looked away from him and out of the window for a distraction from where her thoughts were taking her. She looked out into the dark void of space and watched the stars.

"Why?" He asked her. She answered his question as she looked out of the window.

"I guess i'm not so bored anymore, never in a million years would i have guessed that i would be floating above my home in space, on a ship no less. I'll have to learn about this technology maybe it can help...us." She had turned back to face Kakarotte only to find him inches away from her, her thoughts were now lost from looking into his eyes, although they were dark they showed a flare in them.

With her only being an innocent, Chichi had no idea what Kakarotte was thinking about, with there being no males on the planet she had no idea what went on between a man and woman, but when she was little she had seen her parents kiss nothing else and had never questioned as to where she came from.

The kiss Kakarotte had given her yesterday had been her first taste of the exciting pleasures that happened between male and female, he had looked at her like this then and was doing so now.

"Are you going to do what you did to me yesterday?" She asked in a small innocent voice which drove Kakarottes passion even more.

"I'm going to that and then more,Would you like me to?" He breathed against her, his arms moved to gather her closer to his body, although she had been angry about what he had done yesterday her body became alive, wanting to know more.

Her arms went around his neck as he picked her up easily and placed her on his lap, his hand moved to her back holding her soft body firmly against his hard one. Before Chichi could answer his question his mouth took possession of hers.

Chichi was a little surprised by his kiss, but very quickly got use to it. His lips were firm on hers as he kissed her, his tongue moved across her lip and she gasped with pleasure. Kakarotte took that opportunity to kiss her fully.

That kiss took all thoughts away from Chichi, all thoughts except what his kiss was doing to her, she felt a small heat in between her legs and her breasts had become hard, she should have been embarrassed about her state but she wasn't.

She hadn't even noticed that they were now on a bed but Kakarotte had, the chair they had been on became a bed when the person tilted back on it, it then accustomed its shape and size to fit the user or users comfortably.

Chichi felt his mouth leave hers and she protested with a small moan, he smiled down at her. Her cheeks had pickened, her eyes had darkened from passion, and Kakarotte had never seen a more beautiful sight. He kissed her softly on her forehead and each cheek, before moving down to start nibbling on her neck. His hand moved slowly up her body to touch her breast, the material was definitely in the way. He kissed her again, loving the taste and feel of her, if he wasn't careful he could seriously fall for this woman, he laughed at his thought in his mind and carried on bringing her body to life from his kiss and caresses.

Kakarotte was about to move her robe dress when a loud alarm went off, as a voice could be heard issuing commands to everyone. Kakarotte groaned, this could not have happened at a worse point. He rolled off Chichi onto his back, Chichi felt his weight move and coolness touched her skin bringing her back into reality.

"What is it?" She asked worried, and with a little disappointment.

"Its a code alert." He told her without moving, he was trying very hard to get rid of his desire.

"Code alert? Whats that?"

"It means that something bad has happened."

"Well you don't seem to be moving very quickly."

"Someone else will see to it." He said waving her words of.

"No i think you should find out whats going on," He didn't answer her, "Fine I'll go and find out whats going on then."

She moved towards the door and to her amazement it opened for her this time, she turned around to see Kakarotte directly behind her. He walked in front of her as they headed down lots of corridors, they reached a pair of doors which slided open for them. Chichi saw a room full of Sayins, a sight which amazed and scared her at the same time. They were all so bloody huge! They were all busy moving around not to notice her, but still Kakarotte put a protective arm around her waist.

"Whats going on?" Kakarotte stopped a sayin walking past. He didn't get an answer, so he shouted a little louder into the room. Still no answer.

"What the hells going on here!" Kakarotte shouted loudly, all the Sayins came to a stop and looked at Kakarotte. "Well is somebody going to tell me?"

"Sir when did you return?" A small alien asked him.

"I've been here the whole afternoon why?"

"Its just that we sent a rescue team down for you when we hadn't heard from you."

"Right, wheres Vegeta?" He didn't understand what was going on, and maybe Vegeta could make more sense.

"Sir he's part of the rescue team, and they've just been found out by the inhabitants of the planet."

"Oh." Kakarotte said to himself, he then turned to the room. "His highness hasn't ordered this code alert, has he?" Sayins shook their heads at him "Ok he doesn't require backup, so stop the code alert, i'm going back down there to find out whats going on, alright?" Then the Sayins nodded their heads. "Good."

3333

"Its a shame you have to die, your rather cute!" A gallaphan warrior smirked to Bardock, as she held the knife closer to his throat

"Sorry i'm already spoken for." Bardock said back, these women were weak, and yet they had managed to sneak up on them and capture them. He turned to Vegeta who had the darkest scowl on his face he had ever seen. Bardock was about to say something to Vegeta,

"Don't talk to me, i'm not in the mood." Vegeta said.

"Gentlemen if i could have your full attention for a moment please." The Queen said looking down at them, "As you'll see, or feel, that there is a sharp knife to your necks, stay on my good side and you might live to say that you went unharmed from my planet. Tell me why you are here?" She asked her question to Radditz.

"We were on a rescue mission." He said keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Oh yes the other male we had yesterday, unfortunately your efforts weren't useful, you see he's no longer in our care..."

"Damn you vile woman!" Vegeta ground out. The woman behind him pulled harder on his hair and pushed the knife closer him.

"Don't interrupt the Queen!" She told Vegeta.

"Its alright Tasha, he should learn not to interrupt, being a ruler he should know that." She said looking back at him.

"How did you figure that out?" Vegeta asked trying to remember if he'd ever mentioned anything. The Queen lent in closer,

"I'm a woman, i know everything." She told him in a saucy voice she then stood back up, "Now as i was saying, your friend is no longer with us because he disappeared somewhere last night, and my daughter also seemed to have disappeared too, so i think your friend has taken her. Now where is she?"

"I'm here." Chichi said in a small voice, she couldn't bring herself to look at her mother knowing the worry that she'd caused.

"Chichi! I'm so glad your alright, did they hurt you?" She ran to her daughter and held her, before seeing Kakarotte behind her.

"You! You took my daughter, you should die!" She said with hate in her eyes, another group of women circled Kakarotte holding their spears at him.

"I brought her back didn't i?" He told her.

"No stop, put your weapons down." Chichi said to the warriors, they looked confused to the Queen.

"Why Chichi? He took you!" Her mother asked her.

"Yes, but he didn't hurt me, he took care of me." Chichi blushed at the last part of her statement.

"I see." The queen said looking into her daughters eyes. "Bring him over to me." The queen pointed to Vegeta.

The two walked off a short distance, along with Vegeta's capturer and talked in hush tones for a few minutes. When they had come back Vegeta had been released.

"Release the others." The Queen told the other women. Vegeta walked up to Kakarotte,

"Thanks a lot Kakarotte for saving us." He said with a hiding smile.

"What did i do? I've been standing here the whole time."

"You've just agreed to a partnership and let me be the first to offer my congratulations!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakarotte asked getting worried.

"Your getting married man!"


End file.
